1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gardening implement, and more particularly to a connection structure of the gardening implement.
2. Description of Related Art
Gardening implements, such as shears, spades, rakes, etc., are generally formed of a blade and a handle which is fastened at one end with the blade such that the handle is an integral part of the blade. In light of the nature of the connection structure connecting the blade and the handle, the handle is compatible with a specific blade. In other words, the handle cannot be reused along with other types of the blades.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a connection structure for connecting a blade and a handle of a gardening implement. The connection structure comprises a connection rod, a control member, a locating head, and two steel balls. The steel balls are contained in the control member and the locating head before the connection structure is joined with the handle of a gardening implement.